


No Time to Waste

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [73]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Poor Alec, Slash, Tease Jace, Tease Magnus, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Magnus Bane, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace and Magnus liked teaming up on Alec and teasing him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	No Time to Waste

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || No Time to Waste || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: No Time to Waste – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Jace and Magnus liked teaming up on Alec and teasing him.

**No Time to Waste**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Alec swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on the cabinet meeting taking place. Alas, Jace was sitting under the table, sucking him off. His zipper had gone down ten minutes ago and Jace had freed Alec's cock before swallowing him whole. The way Magnus smiled mischievously at him every now and again told Alec that Magnus _knew_. Most likely, it had been Magnus' idea, after all that was where Jace got this from; from hiding under Magnus' desk and sucking him off while the warlock was working on something at home. At home, however, was different than here, during a cabinet meeting. Alec allowed himself to breath deeply as the meeting was dismissed and, only moments after, he allowed himself to come, moaning softly as Jace swallowed greedily.

"Why must you two torture me like this?", grunted Alec irritated as Jace crawled up.

"I tried to get you to fuck me for like three days but it's all 'Clave business' here and 'head of the Institute' business there and Mag figured I should just go for it. We gotta sneak in every little time we can get", smirked Jace, licking the cum off the corners of his lips.

He gasped as he was bent over the table, Magnus opening his pants and pulling them down just enough to reveal his firm bubble-butt. Alec sat back slowly, watching with heated gaze as Magnus started prepping, and then fucking, Jace. Both were still fully clothed and yet looked utterly ravished as they fucked hard, Magnus' hand between Jace's shoulder-blades as he rolled his hips.

"Golden boy here is right", noted Magnus, looking up and making eye-contact with Alec. "You've been incredibly busy and if not you, then I have High Warlock business to attend to, or our pretty boy here is on a mission. It's frustrating. We're _frustrated_. Cabinet meetings are at least an opportunity we're all present for – so I figured, why not?"

Alec grunted and rolled his eyes while tucking his spent cock back in and zipping his pants. Jace moaned, face pressed against the table and one hand down his pants to jerk himself off. Judging by the flush on his cheeks, he must have just come. Magnus' movement turned more frantic and with a drawn-out moan did he also come. They straightened their clothes pretty easily, but the limp and mussed hair on Jace were dead giveaways to what they had been up to. Blushing, Alec tried to brush down Jace's hair before kissing him slowly. Once his parabatai got comfortable on his lap, Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec too, smiling at his two Shadowhunters.

"One day soon, we'll get away somewhere together where we have all the time in the world."

"Your word in the Angel's ear, Magnus", sighed Alec exhausted.

He smiled as he enjoyed this short moment with his boyfriends, hoping Magnus' words to be true.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Request for fully-clothed Malace. That was tougher, especially for an OT3, so I decided to split em up a little bit for the sex part xD


End file.
